With Hushed Voices
by Tigerliliee
Summary: The bat, the cat and a slowly decaying mind.   - When Hush recruits Catwoman, he plans to use her past with Batman to his advantage. But there is something else using Selena too.
1. The Hush Over Gotham

**Prologue**

An icy chill spread through Gotham City.

The imposing skyscrapers were covered in a layering of snow, like a child's building blocks left in the sand. The gutters, once clogged with the cities surplus garbage, were overflowing with melted ice and the rain that had recently passed.

A bus shelter not far from the city limits was sprinkled with this same snow, creating an uninvited chill for its inhabitants. A businessman sat under this shelter, nervously checking his Rolex for the time. The dingy light flickered above him and the man anxiously bounced his knee at the thought of darkness. Beside him, a fellow traveller sat, the rusted metal of the shelter seats groaning below his build.

The businessman turned to his new acquaintance, spouting mindless Smalltalk about the weather or the bus schedule, but the small light dimmed again before he could finish. As it returned, the traveller was turned towards the man, his bandaged face looked to the shining gun in his hand. His cruel eyes locked onto the businessman as he raised an index finger to his lips, saying only a single word.

_Husssshhhh!_

**Chapter One**

The cold wind whipped against Selina's neck, tickling her pale skin.

A few curly tendrils of hair stuck out from underneath her mask, falling over her emerald eyes. Selina Kyle was in the costume of her alter ego, Catwoman, the queen of crime in Gotham City. This charade was all she had ever known, taking whatever she didn't have and making it her own.

She had a fairytale start in life, an underdog style start.

Daddy never loved her, but Mommy did.

When Mommy died, Daddy took to hitting her and doing terrible things.

So she ran away, living on the streets and surviving by stealing.

The only problem was that this fairytale didn't have a happily ever after.

She didn't grow up to be a princess, singing with the birds and the deer in some far away castle. She was still stuck in Gotham, a thief, living with her painful memories.

_Daddy stop it, please!_

_I'll be better in the future, I promise! Just please stop…_

Selina shuddered, the memories of the past making a return.

Her hand brushed against the frosted glass, palms resting flat on the window. The glittering gold and silver of the jewellery store glistened in front of her, reflecting the pale moonlight. Her sharp claws traced a circle on the store window; a high-pitched screeching flooding her ears as the metal cut into the glass. A small disk of glass popped out of its place, but Selina only smiled to herself and kicked in the entire window.

"That'll get his attention," She muttered.

The store sirens went off, a loud alarm blaring as she stood through the frame, grabbing every necklace and ring in sight. She felt the cold silver of the necklace against her hand; it's large jewel knocking against her gloved wrist. Something reflected in the sapphire, a glint of light along its smooth surface.

Selina looked up into the foggy sky and sure enough, the oversized illustration of a bat was looking down on her.

"Well I guess I'll have to stall for time then, wow! Those police are really getting sloppy, I mean, that siren went off about five minutes ago." She laughed. "Silly Billy, talking to yourself again, it's the first sign of madness you know. Why am I even saying that, of course you know! You've been a few crayons short of a box for a while now!"

She carefully picked a few of the more beautiful jewellery, pocketing it into her costume.

A dark figure swooped above her, blocking the moonlight from her view. A shadow fell across her face as she turned to look at him, her large eyes peeking from below her eyelashes.

"Hey baby," she giggled with a wink, her voice lowering to address him.

Batman was staring down at her, his disapproving glare focused on the diamonds in her hands.

"Seems that you are back to your old tricks again, Selina, I was starting to think you had gotten out of the crime game."

"Oh I could never do that to you honey, these weekly break-ins are our only way of meeting up. It's all business with you, never any personal calls." She crooned, "And I resent you calling me Selina, you'd wouldn't like it if I started using first names with you would you, batty… although that would require you actually having a first name."

"I hardly think were up to that level in a relationship," Batman said, mocking her, " I think some dinner and a drink is the socially acceptable stage before knowing someone's secret identity"

Oh, but they were way past that level.

Sex, fighting and incarceration were much further up the scale then dinner and a drink.

"Okay, okay enough with the pleasantries, I don't know about you but I'm just itching for a good fight."

"Well, after a couple of weeks you do start to get withdrawals." Batman said, thrusting his first forward.

She ducked out of the way, his punch colliding with the wall behind her. He turned around as her leg flicked gracefully into the air, the heel of her leather boot just grazing his chin. Her thighs flipped over, cart wheeling her into the lonely city streets.

Catwoman grasped onto the rusty fire escape of a nearby building, the extra weight of the jewels slowing her down.

Batman followed her onto the rooftop of an unknown building, the stone square seemed alien to him but gave him a strange familiar sense. He didn't recognize his surroundings, yet had most definitely been there before.

It was chillier on the rooftop; cold breath surrounded her masked face as Selina stepped out from the shadows.

"You look confused, dear, now don't tell me you don't remember?" She said, her full lips forming a mock pout. "You're such a typical man, never remembering the little things. Don't worry, I almost didn't realise either, only once I was up here did I remember. I've robbed that store before, silly me, my memory must be fading."

"Well excuse my ignorance," Batman said, "Can you tell me what's so special about this roof, before I lock you back in jail."

Catwoman walked over to him, swinging her hips. Her hands traced the grooves on his chest, before planting them on his collarbones.

"This, babe, was the rooftop where we first made love."

Batman widened his eyes, suddenly noticing the surroundings. The left hand corner was where they lay, the vent right beside him was where her panties fell and the pot plant, now moved, had been smashed in a fit of passion.

As swift as that memory, the feelings came back. The pure lust he felt for her came flooding over him and he remembered what he had almost said afterwards, something that would have only complicated their relationship more.

"How bout we go for round two up here?" she murmured, her lips inching closer to his.

He groaned, almost accepting her invitation before pushing her away.

"We're done with that part of us, Selina, those feelings left when you did." He lied.

"Oh come now! You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife!" She laughed, throwing her head back. "Stop being such a pussy, no pun intended. The only reason your even fucking attracted to me is because I'm one of your 'Bad Guys' so stop being all high and mighty and all 'this relationship is too complicated' and bang me already!"

"You're wrong." Batman growled, trying to contain the anger inside of him, "The reason I'm attracted to you is because your funny, beautiful and confident, the only thing I hate about you is that you're a thief, a liar and your too messed up to even be in a relationship. Despite the fact that this one is about as messed up as it gets."

He turned to leave, steeping towards the edge of the building.

"If I sleep with you, one of us is going to have to leave when the sun comes up. So call me a wimp or whatever you need to too make yourself feel better, but this city needs me and you don't, and I'll only get distracted if we go down that road again." He paused, looking at her as his foot dangled over the edge, regaining his composure. " You were right though, I missed you."

He smiled as he disappeared into the darkness below.

"Oh so you're just going to leave then! We were in the middle of a fight, what happened to the whole 'you are going to jail' business?" She screamed into the black abyss below her.

She turned away from the edge, pacing in anger at his rude departure.

_Of course he left, everyone always does. Poor Selina, all alone with no one to love her, all alone forever._

The voice in her head was back.

The voice would say horrible things to her. She never saw anything, just heard it, a loud voice deafening her other senses. It had been in there for as long as she could remember, it was the only thing that had ever actually stayed with her. It was quiet at first, only popping up about twice a year, but it had become more frequent of late.

_You know he was right; you are far too messed up to even be in a relationship. Daddy never loved you so now no man can, your psychological textbook you know. _

"Shut up, just… shut the fuck up." Selina muttered to herself. She kept trying to silence the horrible voice, but she never had any luck.

She sat on the cold, stone rooftop, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Deep breaths," She thought to herself, "Try not to listen, just push it into the back of your mind."

She tried to get rid of it, forcing her slowly disintegrating mind to silence the words, but to no prevail. Her breaths began to shorten, her throat contracting with every puff of air.

His voice popped into her head.

"_I missed you"_

She placed her sweating forehead on her knees and began to cry.

"Now now darling, pretty girls like you should never have to shed a tear. Don't you know that the beautiful people get everything handed to them on a silver platter?"

Selena's eyes snapped open, her body tensing as she turned to face the new voice next to her.

A hand was placed in front of her, inviting her to stand. Attached to this hand was a stocky, yet muscled man, covered in a simple tan trench coat. Layers of bandages hid his young features, only exposing hard eyes and a twisted smile.

"H-How long were you standing there?" Selina asked, wiping away her tears with the impeccably embroidered handkerchief he had given her.

"Well I hate to admit that I was spying, as I wouldn't want that to be your first impression of me, but I was resting here long before you came."

Selina's cheeks blushed to a bright crimson, her hazel-eyes looking away from the mysterious stranger in shame.

"Now, don't be embarrassed. But I do have to say before anything else, that I have a little grudge against your lover, well more than a little I would really call it a vendetta or a desire to kill him, and from what I just heard it seems to me that maybe we have a common enemy." He cooed, his eyes twinkling kindly, "So instead of wallowing in self-pity and crying your beautiful eyes out, maybe you should considering joining me and extracting some revenge."

He placed out an inviting hand again, the same as he had before. She took it gently grasping the glove in her clawed fingers, and with a handshake their agreement was done.

"It has been a while since I've done anything other than petty theft," Selena considered, "But I don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, I'm Dr. Thomas…." He trailed off, "I believe real names aren't exactly smiled upon in this field, so… Selina is it?"

She nodded.

"Well, Selina, you can just call me… Hush."


	2. Discoveries On the Rooftop

**Chapter Two**

Selina walked along the empty streets of Gotham. The snow-covered pathways sent shivers through her feet with every step she took, her costume was hardly designed for this weather. But there was something else making her shiver too, something far more worrying than the frosty chill surrounding her.

She shouldn't have asked him; Selina knew she didn't really want to know.

"_You said you were a doctor right? Can you check something for me?"_

"_Well, if it means you taking off that cat suit then I definitely can help"_

"_No, No, its not a physical thing its… in my head" _

She didn't know what it meant, what would happen.

"Curiosity killed the fucking cat." She groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance.

_Ignorance is bliss, huh babe._

"Shut up!" Selina muttered to herself, covering her ears. "You don't get an opinion. You are the problem so you are automatically silenced"

_But you can't silence me, remember sweetie? That's the big problem._

The railings of a ladder creaked as she bumped into it, not concentrating on where she was as she tried to shut out the voice. She looked up; the building was a new one for her. Sure it had been here since the dawn of Gotham, but she tended to stay away from it. She had to stay away from it.

It was slippery on top of the roof.

"With all the people who are always here, you would think that the environment would be nicer." Selina thought. The idea of chubby policeman sliding down the icy rooftop made her giggle in delight.

She was on top of the police building, the large searchlight she had seen so many times before stood in front of her. She felt a rebellious thrill shudder through her veins as she flicked it on. She had turned on the bat-signal.

She was prepared to wait, but it didn't take long. Batman was there in a blink if an eye, his dark shadow surrounding her.

"Selina…" He grumbled, staring down at her. He was standing on the edge of the building, his cape fluttering behind him.

"I know you have a thing with this being used as a beeper." She protested, knowing he would leave unless convinced. "But I need you to just hear me out, it's important."

Selina wanted to tell him about that afternoon, about her meeting and about the diagnosis she didn't want to believe. But she had to keep that to herself and instead say the lie that Hush had ordered he to say, the memorised lines on the tip of her tongue, slowly trickling out in a jumble of words.

"We've been like this for a two years know, do you realise? Two years of this fucked up history between us. After last night, I started thinking and I don't know if I want anymore of this fighting and meaningless sex." She started. "Do you think we could just drop all of this and maybe just be friends? The kind that doesn't throw each other in jail of course, not the shopping trips and brunch dates type of friends, because I'm not a fan of coffee. "

Just be friends? It sounded like one of the bad breakup lines Bruce was fed as a teenager, when his voice was still breaking and he wasn't allowed to spend his parent's fortune.

"What if I don't want to 'just be friends?" Maybe I don't want to just throw you away like that." Batman said gruffly.

He had wanted her ever since he had first laid eyes on her as Bruce Wayne, when he spoke with her at one of the charity events she loved to crash.

_Wow, what a keeper! Smart, handsome and her actually wants to keep you. What a shame you have to betray him, babe, because he's probably going to be dead once you tell hush all of his secrets._

Selina brushed the voice away, clearing her mind from its cruel taunts. She had to focus, reverse psychology always worked, but only when she concentrated.

"Come on Batty, you said it yourself, this relationship is too messed up to work. Do you actually know any couples that last when the woman doesn't even know the name of her partner? No, because they are called One-Night-Stands."

"Fine then!" Batman yelled.

His fingers roughly grasped the edges of his cowl, the latex ripping as he pulled upwards. As his mask fell to the ground, Bruce Wayne realised what he had just done. He could no longer hide behind his alter ego around Selina anymore, he was now exposed, his true identity revealed in fit of passion.

"Bruce…" Selina gasped, her fingers brushing against her perfect o-shaped lips.

"I-I didn't…" He stuttered.

Selina raced up to him; cupping his slack-jawed face in her hands while she kissed him.

"Well, now the relationship can work," She smiled, as he kissed her back.


	3. Problem is an Understatement

****** This chapter is fairly short, mainly because it's just smut. My first time writing smut for this particular site, so tell me how I go :) Well, I guess without further wait, -Best Whovian voice even though it has nothing to do with Batman- Allons-y! ******

**Chapter Three**

She briefly pulled her lips away from his, a low, breathy sigh escaping from them.

She felt no shame; no pangs of guilt settling at the bottom of her stomach that any normal person would get from using someone like this. There were feelings somewhere of some nature, a confusing nature, but they were pushed down inside of her, unable to see the light of day.

For know she only felt the deep animalistic lust she always felt for him and the reminder not to leave in the morning like she usually did.

His lips moved down from her mouth, exploring her jaw line, down to her strained neck. She could feel the frozen wall of the building against her back as she leaned on it for support. Palms up, fingers entwined, the rough brick grazed her knuckles.

Soft sighs escaped her circled mouth as he undid a carefully placed zipper on her costume, exposing the soft skin of her thigh.

She closed her eyes as she moaned louder than before and felt him part her legs.

Her arms grasped onto his strong shoulders as her hips came up to meet him, pulling him closer, deeper inside of her.

He tried to say something, his cries muffled by her tongue.

It was feeling.

Exploring.

Searching.

All her muscles began to clench, one hand completely locking in place around his neck. Her other hand flew to her mouth; aware of the fact they were in public. She bit down on her palm, had enough for it to bruise, so that only a muffled moan escaped her as she screamed in elation

Groaning for a final time, they both collapsed, exhausted. Selina slid down the brick wall, her hair catching on the rough surface.

They sat, huddled together, as Bruce turned to her.

"Now that you know who I am, I'm going to have to trust you not to tell anyone." He sighed.

She pulled two closed fingers across her lips, mimicking a zipper.

"My lips are sealed" She smiled; crossing two of her long fingers slightly over each other. "I promise."

"Well, I never thought I would say this, but I trust you." He laughed. "It's funny I've been in love with you all this time but I never trusted you, really."

Selina stood up quickly, dropping the hand she had entwined with his. Her dark eyes widened to saucers as she stared at him, a string of curses slipping from her mouth.

"What did you say?" She screamed, her words echoing into the darkness around her. "Oh… I wish I hadn't heard that. I wish…. Do you know how much this complicates things! "

"Look, Selina, I…"

"No, don't… don't talk to me like that," She sighed, cutting off his sentence. "Don't talk to me like you can trust me. I'm not the first person to lie to your face, what makes you think I'm different."

She walked over the edge of the building, her heel see-sawing over the frame. The fire escape let out a rusty squeak as the wind howled against it.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm out. I wish you could understand, but I would rather you hate me for this than for something else." She said, as she climbed down the frost-covered brick.


	4. An Agreement Should be Honoured

**Chapter Four**

The dim streetlights barely cast a shadow on the dingy back alleys of Gotham. They were completely hidden from the rest of the city, unseen by the businessmen and corporate types that hid behind their safely illuminated skyscrapers.

Selina walked along these alleys, her hands wrapped around her shivering body for warmth and protection. Her mascara had run down her porcelain face, her lipstick smeared and uneven. Greasy men and run-down prostitutes grabbed at her shoulders, taking advantage of her helpless look.

She didn't have to worry about wearing her mask, no one here knew who she was anyway. They only saw the infamous Catwoman with out her cowl, but couldn't put a name to her face.

She passed steaming sewer grates and overflowing garbage, as her heels turned down the last alley.

He was waiting for her.

"I'm so happy you could join me," Hush called, his eyes twinkling with delight behind his bandaged face.

He walked up to greet her, his ghastly shadow enclosing her in its depth.

"I hate to get straight down to business but what do you have for me?"

Selina looked up to meet his gaze, an uneasy look spread across her face.

She always preferred to work with criminals she knew, ones she had spent cell time with or had read about in the papers, because then she knew how insane they were. She knew whether they killed for fun, whether they only attacked on certain cues, like Two-face and his coin and she knew how they handled rejection.

"Well, Selina?" Hush asked.

"I got what you wanted," She admitted, "I got a lot more than we planned."

"Excellent!" He laughed, but his chuckles where cut short as Selina continued.

"The problem is that I'm going to have to refuse our deal. I know that we had an agreement but he told me he trusted me, he…he told me that he loved me. I've been on the other side of that and it's…. It's a horrible feeling when that trust is shattered and stomped on."

Hush started laughing again. His slow, dark cackles were muffled behind the layers of bandage and gauze that covered his face. Cold, dead globes replaced the glimmer of delight once in his eyes, as he stared straight into hers.

"I never would have suspected you to be controlled by your emotions," He said, "You seem much to cold and disliking of the world to be so trusting of him"

He walked up to her placing one gloved hand on her shoulder. With the move of his arm, she could see the barrel of a gun glisten as the moonlight hit his pocket. It was still smoking, probably from its use on the homeless that occupied this alley before hush arrived. Selina felt a cold shudder at the thought of where they would be now.

"I mean you've grown up on the streets, isolated from the rest of the world. Yet you think that he's…. special, that he's not like the others. That he suddenly isn't like the people who kicked you out here." He crooned, letting the voice of the master manipulator he was known for take over.

Selina took a deep breath, refusing to listen to him.

_He has a point babe, is he really that special? Who's to say that he isn't going to be like dear old dad and beat you to a bloody pulp every chance he gets?_

"What are you going to do if he remembers that you were once a criminal, a thief, the very type of person he has sworn to fight? Wouldn't you want someone like me to have this information and use it for revenge **if** something like that happens?"

_Who's to say you're not going to be in the same position you were as a teenager? Huddled in a corner, screaming and begging for mercy. All at the hand of a man you are supposed to love and who is supposed to love you back._

"I am a man of my word, and if you wish, I would only act on the information if he turns on you…."

_Isn't being completely alone better than being like that again? Beaten up and left with no money or home? You'll have to go back and work for those men…._

"Only then would I use the information. So why don't you just tell me his identity? It will be between us two and only…."

_You'll be stuck like you were before, all because he doesn't really love you…._

"If he turns on you and if he doesn't really love you…"

"Stop It!" She screamed, pushing Hush away and running to the back of the alley.

Everything had built up to bursting point. The voice on the inside was taunting her with shattered memories that she wanted to forget, and the voice on the outside forcing her to betray the only person who helped her overlook her past.

Hush raced after her. His gloved hand slammed into her shoulder, pinning her to the graphitised, concrete wall behind her.

"Listen, Bitch, I don't take very kindly to changes in deals. My philosophy is that an agreement is an agreement, a contract is a contract and being left in a will is being left in a will." He trailed, his own past hazing over his sight. "Our deal was that once you find out whoever the fuck The Batman is under that mask, you would report back to me."

His hand slowly moved to the right of his hip, fingers grasping the thick handle of his gun. Hush raised it to her head, the chilled metal sending shivers through the nerves in her forehead. Selina could feel the pumping techno beat from the strip club behind her and it seemed to match the racing beat of her own heart, which was echoing through her body in fear.

"So…. Are you going to honour our agreement?"


	5. Point Blank Range

**Chapter Five**

Next to the resisting woman, businessmen hid behind the flowing violet curtains and shaggy red carpets of their hideouts. Too engrossed in their sleazy acts of escape from everyday society to notice the struggle breaking out behind their brick-wall shields.

Nobody could see her from the street either; the alleyway was blocked from the view of the world, hidden behind overflowing dumpsters and an out-of-place neon sign.

Hush's sneering mouth was inches from her ears, and he was moving it closer to her trembling features. His heaving breath left sickly droplets of moisture on her skin.

His face was far too close for her comfort.

She could smell the decaying meals of the past week that were left on the back of his tongue. Large steaks and vintage wine now turned into putrid bacteria, whose smell was curling around her nostrils and flooding her senses.

"It didn't have to come to this dear Selina," He sighed, panting into her ear, "If only you had known that it is unacceptable to back out on deals, and that you can't rely on your **assets** to get you out of things."

His gloved hand fell to her ass with a loud slap. His fingers curled around her cheek, digging into the firm skin. His wandering palm then began to slowly crawl down her thigh, pushing her costume against her light skin.

Unwanted tears began to drip from Selina's eyes as he touched her. It wasn't the first time she had been in this position. Mascara crusted in globs under her crying eyes, a man much stronger than her in control and the feeling of his hands on her exposed flesh; a feeling you couldn't shake off for days.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that little girls who act like sluts have very bad things happen to them?" Hush whispered, his breath heaving, "Very bad things indeed."

A whimper escaped her lips as she threw her head back, glancing upwards into the dark night sky. She sounded more like a lost puppy than the feline she was.

Hush grasped her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look at his cruel eyes while the gun was still planted to her forehead.

"I'm going to get the truth from you one way or another," He said, moving his hand down her thigh again, "But you can make it easier and tell me now, who is the Batman?"

Her lips trembled.

"Bruce…" Selina cried, "Bruce Wayne."

"Excellent!" Hush laughed, pushing her to the hard floor, "It seems I can kill two bats with one stone! You see Selina, I had already planned to kill the Batman and then dear old Bruce after that, but now my work has been halved!"

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," Selina said, her large eyes looking up at him through smeared makeup.

"I lied, Kitten," He said bluntly.

His thick boots stomped along the greasy pavement as he walked towards her.

Hush took out his gun again, pointing it at the huddled woman sitting between two overflowing dumpsters. The squeak of a rat came from behind his feet as he flicked the trigger.

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend. I'm going to shoot him right between the eyes with this."

Premonitions of her lover's death flew wildly through her mind. The look on his face as Hush pulled the trigger, the screaming and the blood… Oh God there was so much blood.

She couldn't let it happen. She couldn't let it be all her fault.

Selina kicked, her leg flying hard, upwards into the air. The point of her toes pushed on the barrel of Hush's gun, sending it falling out of his hands.

It fell the pavement with a hard thump.

Crimson grazes appeared on her shaking hands as she aimlessly scratched against the pavement, scrambling for the gun. Hush jumped for it too, his boots stomping the ground as he attempted to trample the firearm.

In an instant Selina was standing. Her outstretched arms grasping the gun firmly with both palms, trembling as her index finger slid around the trigger.

"Are you really going to shoot me?" Hush asked, stepping slightly to his left. "I've seen inside that little brain of yours remember? I know you cant do it."

"You don't fucking know what I'm capable of!" Selina screamed, waving the gun in front of her.

_Killer. You're really going to murder him? Point Blank, babe, that's cruel._

"You're going to kill Bruce…" Selina muttered. "I can't let you do that."

The gun felt alien in her hands, the metal cold and unfamiliar. It sent chills up her spine just to be touching one again; she despised any object that allowed you to kill someone in the single move of a finger. Selina had only ever actually fired a gun once and the memory of that body hitting the ground was something she was unable to forget.

"In a way that is true, but technically I'm only the messenger in this situation." Hush said, "I mean, **you** were the one that tricked him into revealing his identity and** you** were the one who told that secret to me, completely betraying poor Bruce's trust."

"Y-You had a gun to my head…." Selina defended.

"But would I really have shot you? My only means of information?"

Hush took another step closer to the shivering woman in front of him. A scratchy squeal escaped the gravely, worn-down concrete as he slid one rubber-sole along its surface.

"Although killing Bruce Wayne would bring me great pleasure, I can settle for less. If you join with me, we could simply ruin him, let the world in on his little secret." He paused. "Think about it Selina, Who would he come running to when everything falls to shit?"

_Of course, when the whole world knows the eligible, handsome Bruce Wayne is secretly the tough, brooding, rugged savior of Gotham there aren't going to be flocks of women at his house 24/7. Of course he's going to pick you over those legions of beautiful and rich women._

_I'd like to see the universe he lives in, where men pick the ugly poor girl…_

"So just hand me the gun, kitten. I'm sure we can make an arrangement."

Loose flakes of the incoming winter's frost fell limply onto Selina's shoulder as Hush placed his hand on her. In the earlier struggle, her costume had ripped at the shoulder, exposing her goose bumped collarbone to the night air.

The electric tingles of the falling ice and the feel of his foreign hand on her skin awoke her from the trance of the voice in her head, reminding her where she was.

It had awoken her momentarily, but she still felt the sting of the voice's previous words in her mind. In a fit of fear and violent passion, Selina turned, pointing the gun at him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed.

In the cold, seemingly abandoned alleyway, a shot rang out.


End file.
